A Torn Knight
by townberry
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Squall supposed to be Rinoa's knight right? But what if another sorceress wanted Squall for herself? *Squinoa* Pls Pls Pls...I beg you!!! R+R!!!
1. The Pain

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the FF8 characters (duh) but I do own all the characters I create (if any..who knows? I like to add some characters as I go on).The bottom line is.don't sue!!! This fan fiction is just for the purpose of entertainment and my own enjoyment..nothing else.  
  
Warning: This fiction has some OC inside it and to avoid confusion, you are always welcome to read my first fiction, A New Adventure as this can also be classified as a sequel to it. But don't worry even you don't want to (although I'll be disappointed) cause you can also just read this fiction as you may understand more as you read on.  
  
P.S : Please be kind and R+R!!!  
  
??? POV ----------------  
  
I look up the sky..seeing nothing but pure darkness. My knight..where are you now? Don't you know I'm waiting for you? It's been a thousand years since we last met and I can't stand this feeling of loneliness anymore. I'm coming...  
  
  
  
* Training Center, Balamb Garden *  
  
"Squall, buddy, are you all right?" Zell asked. It's been the third time in the afternoon Squall got a splitting headache while fighting in the training center each time suffering a blow from the monster both he and Zell fighting.  
  
"...I'm all right," Squall answered untruthfully. He felt that his head was going to crack anytime soon but he decided not to tell Zell. He did not want Zell to start worrying a make a big fuss about it.  
  
"I think that's enough training for today. Let's get out of here before you got hit again. Heck, you nearly died three times in just an afternoon and I don't think you would be THAT lucky to escape for the fourth time. Let's just get out ok? I don't wanna get killed by Rinoa if anything happens to you," Zell teased.  
  
"...Whatever," Squall replied as he started to walk out of the training center with Zell following behind him. /What is happening? Why do I have a feeling that someone is playing inside my head?/  
  
"Thinking too much again?" a voice asked following by a tap on Squall's shoulder just right when Squall and Zell reached the cafeteria. Squall recognized the voice and spun around to meet face to face with none other than his own wife, Rinoa. (Did I just said wife? Yeah, I did. Read my previous fic A New Adventure to find out the story) He smiled, forgetting all about what happened inside the training center. What matters is the angel standing in front of him. His love, his wife, his life. Squall did not say anything. Instead, he just gave Rinoa a kiss on her mouth. Rinoa happily obliged as she deepened the kiss only to be interrupted by a few coughs.  
  
"Excuse me, but we're suppose to have our dinner now and if you two don't mind, please take your seats. Don't let us wait," Irvine said with a hint of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Irvy!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb our newly weds?" Selphie shouted from her seat. Irvine smirked and sat beside Selphie in the cafeteria. Both Squall and Rinoa blushed as they too, took their seats joining Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Paul (OC, read my first fic to know more bout her) and Zell for dinner.  
  
All of them are chatting away happily as they ate up their dinner when all of sudden Squall felt the pain in his head again. He tried to bear it but to no avail as the headache is becoming worse and worse. He couldn't help it and let a loud cry shocking everyone before falling onto the floor, rolling in pain.  
  
"SQUALL!!!" Rinoa screamed as she quickly ran towards Squall.  
  
"What the heck?! Quistis, call for help, quick!" Paul ordered. Squall kept holding his head in pain as he leaned against the wall. Rinoa sat beside him and held him tightly as tears began to trickle from her eyes. Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Paul helped dispersed the crowd as they waited for Quistis to come back with help. Squall's reaction shocked everyone in the cafeteria causing a huge crowd gathered around the poor commander.  
  
A few minutes later, Quistis came back with a few paramedics and Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Oh dear. He is suffering from intense pain and panic. This should help," Dr. Kadowaki injected a liquid into Squall arms. Moments later, Squall slumped into a deep sleep. "Paramedics, bring him to the infirmary on the double!"  
  
*??? place*  
  
??? POV  
  
I can feel his mind responding. I know where he is now. My knight. Wait for me. I'm coming..  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hehehe. Finished the first chapter. I'm back after a few months from my last fiction. The song A Comme Amour inspired me into writing this fiction. I'm a piano maniac and I wrote this fiction as I hear the song A Comme Amour performed by Richard Clayderman over and over. I hope this one will be better and hope to get more REVIEWS from all of you!!! No flames please as I myself is currently having a fever so flame will do me no good. Last but not least, thanks for reading!!! Hope to get your reviews!!! 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the FF8 characters.blablabla (the usual stuff).  
  
Note: Please review. That's all. Thanks for reading by the way.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Arrival  
  
"Hello.when are you going to wake up?" This is what Squall heard in the mist of his sleep. Slowly he began to open up his eyes. Everyone was there waiting for him to wake up except for one.  
  
"Rinoa.." Squall muttered. The headache had clearly took a lot from him. He tried to sit up but to no avail.  
  
"Hey, you're awake. Dr. Kadowaki!!! He's awake!!!" Zell shouted only to be hit by Paul.  
  
"Are you planning to disturb everyone in the infirmary? Keep you voice down," Paul scolded. Quistis and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah.you're finally awake. So how are you feeling?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as soon as she entered the room. She began to inspect Squall. Silence filled in the room as no one found the right word to speak out.  
  
"Rinoa.." Squall muttered again breaking the silence. "Where's Rinoa?"  
  
"Ergh.Rinoa? She.um." Paul said while thinking for a suitable answer.  
  
"She's at the quad/ library," both Quistis and Selphie answered in unison. Zell and Irvine knocked their own head hearing the answer.  
  
"We saw her in the library moments before but she said she wanted to go to the quad later on. Right?" Paul quickly intercepted. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement. Dr. Kadowaki sighed silently knowing the truth. Unfortunately, Squall was smart enough not to believe them.  
  
"Tell.me.the.truth.now," Squall demanded. Selphie poked Zell in his ribs indicating he should tell.  
  
"What?! Me again?! Tch..fine. Here's the truth. The truth is you already fainted for two days and Rinoa was so worried that she didn't leave from your bedside until moments ago." Zell spoke.  
  
"Why? Where did she go?" Squall asked.  
  
"She fainted. You can't blame her though. Anyone could have fainted for not sleeping nor eating for two straight days. Xu is taking care of her now," Irvine continued. Hearing this, Squall arose from the bed despite the pain in his head.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dr. Kadowaki asked. "You're supposed to rest until you're well enough. Look at you, you can't even stand properly." Despite all the nagging she gave Squall, he still walked out of the room. Everyone could only sigh.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rinoa woke up from her deep sleep. She looked around the room which she recognized as her own room.  
  
"Ahhh.finally you're awake," Xu said while pouring a glass of water for Rinoa.. " You ought not to strain yourself like that next time. Squall is going to be alright." Rinoa was too tired to argue instead she just nodded softly before laying back on to her bed but she sprang up quickly when a person came across her mind.  
  
"Squall.," Rinoa whispered. She stood up and tried to walk towards the door but Xu saw her.  
  
"Hey, where you think you're going?" Xu tried to stop Rinoa but she was too late. Rinoa walked out from her room only to find herself knocking into a man.  
  
"Watch where you're going Mrs. Leonhart!" Rinoa's eyes lit up hearing the voice she's very familiar with. Without even looking up she hugged the person in front of her tightly. That person was no doubt Squall.  
  
"I guess I'll just you two for some time alone. Careful not to restrain yourself too much though," Xu chuckled while leaving the room. Squall blushed crimson red hearing her statements. Rinoa couldn't help but laughed out at Squall's embarrassment.  
  
"What so funny?" Squall asked. Rinoa just giggled softly before kissing him on his lips long and hard.  
  
"Nothing," she answered. Squall led Rinoa back into their room and both of them settled down on the bed.  
  
"I think we both need a rest, don't we?" Squall whispered. He wrapped his arms around Rinoa's body before closing his eyes. Rinoa nestled closely against his chest and too closed her heavy eyelids.  
  
"We definitely do," she answered. Before long, both of them had drifted into their own sweet dreams.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* At the quad *  
  
"Xu told me that Squall found Rinoa and they are both safe and sound," Paul said.  
  
"I was afraid that Squall fainted before he reached the room," Quistis joked. Both of them were resting in the quad. "What's the time now?"  
  
"3.30pm.sigh..only half an hour to rest. I have another class before wrapping this day up," Paul complained.  
  
"Stop all your sighing. I have two more classes. That's one class more than yours!" Quistis snapped back.  
  
"Yeah right!!! Both of your class only take up one and a half hour! Mine is two and a half hours! One hour more than yours Instructor Trepe!" Paul argued back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
??? POV  
  
I finally arrived at the place called Balamb Garden. As this place is flying I had no other choice but to find a place to land. Luckily I found a small garden (the quad). I finally landed. My beloved knight Squall Leonhart, I am finally back for you. I look around hoping to find an entrance. As I walked around quietly, I heard some a pair of voices arguing. Shit! I have to be calm. I can't afford to cause chaos now and risk losing my knight. Here goes nothing...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You just never give up, do you?" Paul asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Quistis snapped back. While they were still deep in their daily arguments, a girl walked past them calmly in a fast pace causing them to forget about their arguments completely.  
  
"Wow, she sure is beautiful," Paul said in awe. Quistis absolutely had nothing against it. The girl has a long deep blue colored hair with a pair of matching dark green eyes. Her complexion is fair and she had this aura that can cause everyone to stare at her in awe. The mysterious girl sensed their staring at her and decided to do something hoping to get passed them without any suspicion.  
  
"Good afternoon and have a nice day," she said while increasing the pace of her steps. Not knowing what to do both Paul and Quistis could only muttered back a good afternoon. Minutes later, the girl vanished from their sight and they regained their composure.  
  
"Wait a minute. Do you know her?" Paul asked confusedly.  
  
"No. I don't even think she is a student in Balamb Garden." Quistis answered.  
  
"She is also not the exchange student from other garden. I'm in charge of that program and I'll definitely notice a beautiful person like her. Hold on, did I miss something? This is the quad. How did she walk in? Heck, our garden is flying here! We only stop for supplies or back to Balamb bi- monthly!" Paul exclaimed.  
  
"This is bad. What are we waiting for? Come on, let's see if we can catch up with her. She looks suspicious by the way," Quistis said. Both of them got on their feet and rushed out of the quad hoping to find back the mysterious girl. They went in the garden but unfortunately, they were too late. The girl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Damn! We lost her!" Paul screamed in frustration.  
  
"Not just yet. With her looks, I'm sure she is easily detected. Hahaha, this is the disadvantage that beautiful girl has. Let's ask some of the students," Quistis walked around asking some students about the girl. In no time, she got what she wanted.  
  
"Yo, where did she go?" Paul asked as she walked towards Quistis.  
  
"The dormitory," Quistis answered while walking towards the dormitory.  
  
"She sure is a stupid fellow to hide in the dormitory. Guess she never knew that each and every room needs a card key to access. You're right bout the disadvantage of being beautiful. No wonder you're not," Paul muttered the last few words under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?!" Quistis heard the statements and was boiling.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing (gulp). Let's go find that girl," Paul said and ran towards the dormitory when she saw Quistis took her 'Save The Queen' out.  
  
"Wait! You...you.how dare you insult me!" Quistis shouted as she started to chase Paul. Laughter were heard around the hallway of the dormitory as the two instructors had their usual chase. On their way to the dormitory, they stumbled upon Irvine, Selphie and Zell.  
  
"Hey what are you girls doing?" Zell asked.  
  
"Trying to avoid the ever fearful Quitis while tracking a mysterious girl," Paul answered.  
  
"Trying to kill Paul while tracking a mysterious girl," Quistis answered.  
  
"What in the world..who is this mysterious girl?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Who cares? Tee-hee! Let's join in the run!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly. In no time the whole gang was running madly towards the dormitory.  
  
"Wowowow...hold hold.stop!!!" Paul exclaimed all of sudden. Everyone managed to stop right beside her. Paul pointed towards the person they have been looking for. The girl was standing right in front of locked room which all of them found very familiar with.  
  
"What is she doing there?" Quistis whispered.  
  
"I don't know but she sure is gaining a lot of stares," Paul said as she looked around. Every pair of eyes was on the mysterious girl.  
  
"My, she sure is beautiful," Selphie gasped.  
  
"Ahh.my type," Irvine said only to be swat on the head by Selphie.  
  
"What business she has here? And most importantly why is she standing in front of.." Zell's voice trailed off.  
  
"Squall and Rinoa's room," the others answered in unison.  
************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter.hahahaha!!! Sorry for the late update but I'm real busy nowadays...anyway, thank you for reading and please kindly write down your review...please click the button below..R+R!!! 


	3. The Cry

Disclaimers: I don't own the Final Fantasy 8 characters...(how many times do I have to repeat this?) So don't sue!!! This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only.  
  
Author's note: Please review. I live not by eating food, but looking at the reviews...(hint hint) For the first time, I'll let you flame….hahahah but mild ones please….I'm not that fire resistant.  
  
Special thanks to: Yuko (for reviewing) My sister (for disturbing me :p)  
  
Note: ( ) Rinoa's thought  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The cry  
  
"Is she going to knock on the door or what?" Irvine asked dully. The whole group had been watching the mysterious girl for the last few minutes.   
  
"What the hell is she doing? Man I'm losing my patience!" Zell shouted in frustration.  
  
"Should we actually approach her and try to talk things out?" Quistis asked.   
  
"But we don't even know her. Besides, I'm not sure if she's unarmed," Paul answered. Everyone just sighed. They did not know what to do with the girl.  
  
"That's it! We're not doing anything just staring at her, I'm going to talk to her," Selphie blurted out suddenly shocking everyone.  
  
"Go Selphie!" everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"Be careful now," Quistis warned her. Slowly, Selphie walked towards the girl and before she knew it, she was standing beside her. Ironically, the girl showed no interest towards her and acted as if she never existed. Selphie was going to speak up when the girl decided to knock on the door causing her to silent up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Inside the room *  
  
"Squall, Squall wake up! Someone's knocking the door," Rinoa patted at Squall's chest lightly. Squall just grunted before wrapping his arms around Rinoa tightly causing her to giggle. The knocking becomes louder. Sensing something amiss, Rinoa decided to check it out. "Let me go get the door."  
  
Reluctantly, Squall released his grasp. He too, woke up groggily and began to run over his messy hair while Rinoa opened the door. What she saw shocked her. A girl was standing there with a pair of eyes full of hope. However, once she saw Rinoa, her expression changed.  
  
Being a sorceress herself, Rinoa sensed something. She knew that the girl was not any normal girl and to make things worse, she sensed a great hint of jealousy within the girl.  
  
"What can I help you with?" Rinoa was trying to be friendly knowing the fact that the girl could be another sorceress. (That's impossible, I thought that I'm the only sorceress left. Yet, I sensed a great power within her. What is she doing here?) As if answering her questions, the girl began to speak.  
  
"Where's Squall Leonhart?" her question was simple yet demanding. Rinoa knew that somehow she is not the type where you can talk things out.   
  
"What's the noise all about?" (Shit!) Squall came into the picture and somehow Rinoa knew he was making things worse with his appearance.   
  
"Leonhart!!!" in a swift movement, the girl pushed Rinoa away and hugged a shock Squall tightly while the others looked on dumbly.  
  
"Ooops....not good," Paul said. She knew trouble was brewing.   
  
"She hugged Squall?" Quistis gasped. The others was too shocked to even muttered a word.  
  
"Tch, Squall is sure a lucky guy. First is Rinoa now this girl," Irvine smirked breaking the silence. Doing her daily routine, Selphie swatted his head. Everyone was looking at Squall and the girl when Paul noticed something.  
  
"Shit! We forgot about Rinoa!" she exclaimed. Gaining their senses, the whole group rushed to Rinoa's side. She was on the floor, surprisingly quiet. They thought that she too, was too shocked by the incident that happened. Well, you don't see an unidentified girl hugged your spouse all of sudden everyday. Unfortunately, she was in a worse condition than just being shocked.  
  
"Frickin' hell! She's unconscious!" Zell shouted.  
  
"Her head's bleeding!" the others exclaimed in unison. Hearing these, Squall regained his senses. He pushed the girl away roughly and went to Rinoa's side.  
  
"What happened to Rinoa!?" Squall started to panic when he saw blood streaming down her face.  
  
"She knocked her head when she fell down. Quick Squall, bring her to the infirmary!" Before Quistis could even finish her words, Squall already carried Rinoa in his arms and rushed to the infirmary.  
  
"Boy, he's fast," Zell said.   
  
"Shall we go to the infirmary too?" Selphie asked. The others nodded in agreement and began to proceed to the infirmary. However, they were stopped on their tracks when the heard a soft sob from their behind.  
  
"I think we forgot something, don't we?" Quistis asked.  
  
"The girl," the other answered. Slowly they turned to their back until they were face to face with the girl. They looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
"I think it's time for my favorite thing," Paul broke the silence.  
  
"What thing?" Quistis asked.  
  
"C-O-N-F-R-O-N-T-A-T-I-O-N."  
************************************************************************   
Another chapter!!! I'm so enthusiastic to finish the whole thing I don't know why. Anyway, please....just review....just a short one will do..I'll be extremely happy...critics are happily welcome. Thanks for reading!!! 


	4. The Confrontation

Disclaimers: I don't own...(that's it! I'm not repeating! ...sigh) I don't own all the Final Fantasy 8. They belong to Squaresoft (I want FF8-2!). So don't sue.  
  
Author's note: OH MY GOD!!! The great fanfiction writer Ashbear reviewed my fiction??? (Rubbing my eyes for the thousandth times and pinching myself for the tenth times). I feel like flying…..look…I'm floating :P Thanks a lot!!! Speechless...*sob sob*  
Also, thank YOU for reading.  
  
Special thanks: Ashbear (this chapter is for you.) my sister (still disturbing me :P)  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The confrontation.  
  
"What should I say?"  
  
"How do I actually going to start this?" Quistis and the others were thinking hard how to confront the girl. After Squall went to the infirmary with Rinoa, they managed to ask the girl to have a little talk. An hour later, all cramped up in Quistis and Paul's bedroom, no one found the right word to start with.   
  
"Irvine, you start," Paul urged.   
  
"No way, man. I can't bear to hurt this beautiful girl's heart. I'll ended up having a date with her," Irvine answered only to be swat again by Selphie.  
  
"Instructor Trepe, it's all yours," Zell said patting Quistis' shoulder. Quistis shot him a glare and looked away. Meanwhile, the girl was crouching at the corner of the room quietly. She was looking down all the time so no one knew what she was doing.  
  
"We can't go on like this. Fine, I'll ask," Paul finally said. She was getting impatient and decided to give it a shot. /This is it. Here goes nothing./ She walked towards the girl while everyone just stared. Cautiously, she approached the girl. As she went nearer and nearer, she heard a soft cry. /Oh Hyne. She's crying/ Paul crouched down and met face to face with the girl. "Um…"  
  
"Why did Squall forget me?"   
  
"What?" Paul was taken back by the question. "What do you mean Squall forgot you? I don't think he even knows you."  
  
"NO! Impossible! I'd waited for him for so many years! Did he forget his promise? Did he forget his duty as my knight?"  
  
"Um...waited for him? Promise?? Your KNIGHT!??" The whole group said in unison.  
  
"Hold on. I think we REALLY need a talk now. Don't crouch there, come and sit on the bed," Paul said. She too, like the others, was surprised and confused by her statements. As she spoke to the girl, she was being very careful for any sudden resistance from the girl. Surprisingly, the girl walked past her and sat on the bed quietly. Paul, Quistis and Selphie found themselves three chairs and sat on it while Irvine and Zell sat on the floor.  
  
"Now, could you tell us what you mean by you waited for Squall so many years, he promised you something and most importantly what do you mean by his your knight..miss..?" Paul question trailed off. /Ooops, I don't know her name. Heck she never mentioned her name before./  
  
"Tiff," the girl answered.  
  
"Huh? Tiffany?" Paul asked.  
  
"No, just Tiff," Tiff answered.  
  
"Right. Now tell us, what do you mean?"  
  
"I'd waited my knight Squall Leonhart for two hundred years. We met two hundred and ten years ago near the Obel Lake. From then on, I knew he's the one for me. Together, we traveled to Centra and lived happily there. However, ten years later, he died defending from the assassins hired to kill me. Before he died, he promised to come back for me as Squall Leonhart and be my knight again. I waited and waited and now two hundred years later, I finally found him but he forgot me!!! After all we'd been through, he forgot me!" Tiff explained with a mixture of sadness and rage. As she started to get angry, the whole room began to shake.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down! Calm down!" Paul grabbed Tiff by her shoulders and shook her. Quistis and Selphie lost their balance and fell on the floor as the room shook. Fortunately, Tiff managed to calm down and the room stopped shaking. After a moment, Paul let go of her and sat back on the chair.  
  
"Now, you said you waited Squall for two hundred years...does that mean you're immortal?" Paul asked. The others waited for Tiff's answer quietly. She nodded. "Although this sound bad but do you come in peace?" Tiff nodded again.  
  
"Frickin' hell! She's an immortal! How can you be so calm?" Zell exclaimed all of sudden.  
  
"Calm down Zell! Immortal is no big deal! I'm one myself!" Paul snapped back.   
  
"But....Tch, fine," Zell plopped down on the floor and kept quite.  
  
"Assassination in Centra? Two hundred years ago....hey, Quistis if I'm not wrong we learned that on the magic craft class didn't we?" Paul asked. Quistis nodded with a hint of fear in her eyes.   
  
"Does that mean...you're....a...," Paul began to tremble. Knowing the answer, the others retreated back a few steps.  
  
"Yes, I'm a sorceress," Tiff answered.  
  
"Oh Hyne. We're in big trouble," Paul said.   
************************************************************************  
  
*At the infirmary *  
  
Squall was sitting beside Rinoa all the while as she lay on the bed unconsciously. He held her hand firmly as he run through her soft her.  
  
"Oh Hyne, I'm going to kill myself if anything happens to Rinoa," Squall kept repeating these words while staring at Rinoa with his blurry eyes. (Squall cried. Awww...) Suddenly, he felt Rinoa's hand moved within his and her eye lids began to flutter open slowly.  
  
"Where....where am I?" Rinoa asked confusedly. Squall smiled knowing the fact that she woke up and started to hug her not letting go even a second. "Um...excuse me, it hurts." Squall quickly released his grasp and started to blush. However, Rinoa kept quiet and looked at him confusedly.  
  
"I'll go get Dr. Kadowaki," Squall said and ran out of the sick room.  
  
"Wait!" Rinoa sighed as her word was left unheard. Squall had already left the room. Minutes later, Dr. Kadowaki came in with Squall.  
  
"Ahh, you're awake. All right. Let me see your tongue, hmm...nothing wrong. Good. You hit your head pretty hard but luckily it'll just leave you a scar on your head and nothing else. You're lucky it's on the back so you got your beautiful hair to cover it up for you," Dr. Kadowaki chuckled.   
  
"Excuse me but...?" Rinoa's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Squall and Dr. Kadowaki answered in unison.  
  
"...where am I and who are you two?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Rinoa, oh no, don't...doctor, why is she?" Squall was shocked and speechless.  
  
"Oh dear. I guess she got it. It happens when a person knocked on her head too hard," Dr. Kadowaki sighed.  
  
"She got what?" Squall asked as Rinoa looked at them confusedly.  
  
"Lost of memory. In other words, amnesia," Dr. Kadowaki answered.  
  
"Would she ever recover?" Squall asked back.  
  
"Yes she would but...it'll take time and it depends on her own self too," Dr. Kadowaki sighed again before she decided to leave the room for Squall and Rinoa to have some time of their own.   
  
"Amnesia," Dr. Kadowaki's words repeated in Squall's mind as he sunk down on the chair and began to cry. Not knowing what to do, Rinoa could only stare.   
  
"Oh Hyne, please stop his crying," Rinoa whispered under her breath. She was hoping that Squall would stop crying and leave her alone. She knew that she lost her memory. She knew that she knows Squall but she could not remember a think about him or anyone else. However, what she did not know was a major trouble is coming on her way.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Another chapter!!! Cheers!!! Man, I'm getting hyperactive!!! Thanks for reading and please review!!! Critics accepted as they help me to improve. So R+R and once again thank you for reading!!! I'm off to writing another chapter!!! 


	5. The Confusion

Disclaimers: I don't own all the Final Fantasy 8 characters. As usual they belong to the extremely lucky Squaresoft. Don't sue!  
  
Author's note: I noticed there's lots of spelling mistakes here and there. Guess I never read it properly before posting. :P I apologize. Secondly, thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I feel extremely happy by just looking at them. Thirdly, as for the grammar problems, I'll try my very best to re-edit before I post the chapters up. Can't help, I tend to mix up my grammar when I'm writing and I only knew it's all mixed up after I posted it up on fanfiction.net. Once again, I'm sorry. Sorry for the late update, I'm extremely busy with my schoolwork and choir activities. Furthermore, my school's sports day and canteen day (some kind of school fair) are approaching adding another thing in my to-do list. Last but not least, thank YOU for reading.  
  
Special thanks: My sister (This chapter is part of your birthday gift. Hope you like it!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The confusion.  
  
"Hey, stop dragging me Selphie!" Irvine yelled as he tried to keep up with the others. The whole gang was on their way to the infirmary to visit Rinoa. Irvine still wondered how Paul and Quistis managed to talk the sorceress into staying in the room and not wondering around the garden trying to find Squall. "Hey, what did you both tell her?" Irvine could not help but asked in curiosity.  
  
"Tell what? To who?" Paul asked back as she they turned towards the infirmary.  
  
"The sorceress Tiff. How in the world she would agree to stay in the room?" Irvine replied.  
  
"Easy. We just lied to her," Paul and Quistis answered in unison.  
  
"What? What did you both tell her?" Zell too asked in curiosity.  
  
"We said we're finding Squall for her. We also said that we'll bring Squall to talk to her," Quistis answered.  
  
"Oh no! Squall is going kill you both!" Selphie shouted earning herself a deadly glare from Quistis and Paul.  
  
"What can we say? Tell her that we're going to visit Rinoa or better known as Squall's wife and let her destroy the whole garden in anger?" Paul snapped back. Everyone kept silent, as they did not how to answer.  
  
"Are we going to report this is Headmaster Cid?" Zell asked all sudden as they reached. The question halted Paul from reaching the infirmary door.  
  
"..Quistis and I will give him a full report later. Gee, talk bout him, didn't he noticed what happened today? I didn't even see him today.Argh, who cares, the most important thing now is Rinoa's condition. I hope she's okay," Paul stated. She opened the door to the infirmary and the whole group rushed to the Rinoa's bedside only to find a red-eyed Squall and a scared and confused looking Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa! You're all right!" Selphie hugged her tightly.  
  
"We're so glad you're all right," Zell added. Rinoa released herself from Selphie and began to look at each and everyone's face.  
  
"Um..who are you guys?" Rinoa asked. Squall sighed quietly hearing the question.  
  
"Stop kidding Rin! Don't tell me that the knock on your head had knocked the sense of your head," Paul joked.  
  
"Yeah, don't act as if you'd lost your memory!" Irvine added.  
  
"She's not joking nor acting," Dr. Kadowaki entered the room with a sad face.  
  
"What do you mean doctor?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Her head suffered a hard knock causing her to have amnesia," Dr. Kadowaki replied.  
  
"Oh Hyne," Selphie gasped. "She'll recover right?"  
  
"Yes, she will but it will takes time. In the mean time, I recommend you all to spend more time with her in order to help her recollects her memory, especially you Squall," Dr. Kadowaki patted a distressed Squall and walked out of the room. She gave a file that contained Rinoa's details inside to Quistis before she left. Quistis flipped the pages and after a moment of serious reading she sighed.  
  
"Of all things, she's suffering from amnesia. However, apart from that she's all right," Quistis sighed. Paul took the file and too, started reading together with Selphie, Irvine and Zell.  
  
"Can I have a look at that?" Rinoa asked all of sudden.  
  
"Uh? Oh, you mean the file? Sure, here you go," Paul handed the file over. Rinoa read the file quietly.  
  
"So, my name is Rinoa Leonhart," Rinoa whispered. "Um.I'm suppose to know you guys right? Since I'd forgotten everything, can I just like.know your names all over again?"  
  
"Sure, my name is Irvine Kinneas," Irvine answered.  
  
"Name's Zell Dinct," Zell continued.  
  
"I'm Selphie Tilmitt," Selphie said while pointing excitedly to herself. Looking at her hyperactive attitude, Rinoa just smiled.  
  
"I'm Quistis Trepe," Quistis smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm Paul. I do not have a last name but who cares?" Paul said. " Hehehe, I'll explain why later."  
  
"And.him?" Rinoa pointed timidly to Squall. He was sitting silently on the chair beside her bed.  
  
"You forgot him?! He's Squall Leonhart," Paul replied.  
  
"Squall Leonhart? We're sharing the same last name. Is he.is he my brother?" Rinoa asked again. Hearing the question, the others nearly dropped their jaws in disbelief while an angry looking Squall stormed out of the room leaving a very confused Rinoa even confuse. "Did I say anything wrong?"  
  
"Brother? Hyne, he's your husband. YOUR husband," Quistis answered stressing on the word 'your husband'. Rinoa was speechless.  
  
"Guys, I think we better leave her alone for now," Selphie said. The others nodded in agreement and left the room.  
  
"Besides, I think we have something to tell Squall," Zell said. Quistis and Paul sighed. After everyone left the room, Rinoa slumped back to the bed.  
  
"I.I have a husband?!" her voice echoed in the silent room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Stop running would ya?" Paul shouted to Squall. They found him outside the infirmary and explained everything to him including the lie they made up in order to visit Rinoa. "Calm down!" Finally, Squall stopped in his track. He held his gunblade firmly in his hand and began to tremble.  
  
"Calm down?! Who the heck is the girl? What sorceress? What promise? I don't care! She pushed Rinoa down and caused her all the troubles. She wanted to see me? Fine! I'm going to meet her right now and chop her head off!" Squall shouted out loud causing everyone that happened to pass by to look at him. Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst. Quistis and the others were halted in their tracks too. Squall continued running to the dormitory. I'm killing that sorceress!  
  
"Wait! Squall!" Paul and the others regained their senses and too continued chasing Squall hoping to prevent him from doing anything silly.  
  
"Oh Hyne! What will happen next?" Quistis sighed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yeah! Another chapter! I did not update this story until recently is because I ran out of idea and some stupid coalition happened in my school causing me to run all over the school. My mid-term examination is coming and I haven't even touched my books yet. Sigh, life.Anyway, thanks for reading and please give me some encouragement by writing down your reviews. I really need them after all that happened recently. Thanks. 


End file.
